Los semidioses y sus padres ninjas
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: ¿Cómo puede ser que Naruto y algunos de sus amigos se la ingenian para tener niños con dioses? ¿Por qué razón están en aquel mundo? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto los dioses japoneses? ¿Y cómo tomaran los dioses que hay semidioses y mortales usando el misterioso poder del Chakra? Multiple pareja. Semi-UA.


**Los semidioses y sus padres ninjas.**

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto y Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Jordán.**

"**¿Cómo puede ser que Naruto y algunos de sus amigos se la ingenian para tener niños con dioses? ¿Por qué razón están en aquel mundo? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto los dioses japoneses? ¿Y cómo tomaran los dioses que hay semidioses y mortales usando el misterioso poder del Chakra?"**

* * *

_Sus parejas; sus niños; sus destinos: parte uno._

_Todo comenzó con el pináculo de la cuarta guerra ninja, Sasuke Uchiha había llegado a la batalla en el lado de los ninjas combatientes contra los malvados Madara y Obito Uchiha, junto a él le habían acompañado los cuatros Hokages anteriores siendo Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi y Minato Namikaze. Naruto Uzumaki junto a su compañera y más cercana amiga Sakura Haruno lucharon codo contra codo con su ex compañero y antiguo amigo Sasuke contra la bestia más poderosa de todas, El Juubi, el dios primordial que dio vida a todo y que en aquel momento trataba de destruirla en toda su existencia. Naruto junto a los ninjas de la gran alianza Shinobi lucharon con todo contra Madara, el Juubi y Obito pero entonces… ocurrió algo fuera de lo común. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y algunos más lograron a causa del sacrificio de Kakashi Hatake llevar al Juubi a una dimensión de bolsillo vacío en el que nunca podría salir pero también eso causo que ellos fueran enviados como si fuera una bala a varias dimensiones de la suya por lo tanto separándose de su casa sin algún retorno…pero entonces hubo un ser que les ayudo y les permitió ir a un lugar seguro. Un nuevo mundo en realidad pero complicado a la vez….pero igual, las ayudas no siempre son gratis. _

_Algunas veces no lo son._

* * *

**Shino Aburame.**

Shino sabía bien que cualquiera en su posición se podría histérico en la situación en la que estaba. Después del sellado del Juubi en una dimensión lejana sin retorno alguno y después ser lanzado junto a sus amigos a otro mundo con sin ninguna garantía de regresar a su hogar Shino intento de todo para encontrar a sus amigos mas no pudo porque tuvo que acoplarse primero en aquel mundo como aprender el idioma, la historia, los países, en total muchas cosas y al final después de dos años Shino lógicamente supo que no había el caso para siquiera empezar una búsqueda que quizás sea inútil. La lógica dictaba que encontrar a sus amigos en aquel vasto mundo sería muy, muy difícil y tomaría quizás décadas para lo, por lo cual el no cayó en la histeria y simplemente se resignó a su nuevo destino. Además era mejor así, aun con los peligros que era en ese mundo no era nada comparado al estilo de vida de un ninja y aún más en sobrevivir a una guerra mundial y ayudar a detener a la criatura más poderosa de todos los tiempos. Por otro lado quizás era tiempo, lógicamente pensando, que viviera el resto de su vida con calma. Después de todo, un ninja solo tenía dos opciones para tener su merecido descanso; llegar a viejo o morir y contando que el índice de vida de Shinobi es casi inferior a los treinta años es más notable que quizás hubiera muerto en una misión.

Cuando ya tenía la información ya recapitulada (como varios lenguaje, conocimientos de la historia, conocimiento de la electrónica, etc.) Shino consiguió un trabajo como investigador de Entomología en una pequeña universidad en Pennsylvania en donde podía trabajar en su pasión por los insectos y aún más cuando descubrió muchísimos espécimen que jamás había siquiera habría pensado pero también él tenía un trabajo como detective a sueldo ,el cual era que ayudaba en algunos casos a los detectives privados con casos muy complicados ,esto se debe que en un caso en particular se encontró un cadáver con muchísimos insectos muy desconocidos y se necesitó a un experto para ayudarle a descubrir una pieza importante del dicho caso y Shino demostró en solo una conversación muchísimos puntos que llamaron la atención a algunos directivos y en algunos casos le pedirían ayuda a Shino para resolver o atrapar a algunos casos y criminales que no pueden cumplirlos los otros detectives y gracias a las habilidades de rastreo de Shino estos casos no era un problema. Y fue por ello lo que nos llevaría a la actualidad ,después de tres años en aquel mundo ,Shino Aburame estaba en un bar junto a unos colegas del departamento de forenses tomando unas copas y fue ahí que conocería a que sería su….digamos de una forma…pareja. No es que fuera muy normal de todos modos.

-Interesante forma de pensar ,señor Aburame ,el darle la pena de muerte a los violadores y asesinos….mmm ,sí ,creo que usted tiene muchísima razón. Se deben de torturar igual de todo modos-Shino miro a través de sus lentes a la mujer que le estaba hablando, era una mujer hermosa de cabello negro con destello azul rizado corto, con pecas en la cara, llevaba como vestimenta una chaqueta roja de cuero que según supo Shino era similar al de una estrella de aquella música llamada Rock, un pantalón de cuero ajustado, cadenas de plata en la cadera y finalmente unas botas muy desgatadas. La mujer era hermosa pero en personalidad era muy cuestionable, según pudo analizar Shino la mujer tenía una idea abstracta de las recompensas y de los castigos, igual con la suerte y la mala suerte pero sobretodo sobre la venganza y la justicia. Una persona muy peculiar debía de añadir pero no era la peor persona que se ha encontrado en su vida. En realidad a Shino le intrigaba aquella mujer.

-La justicia se debe de cumplir siempre; para eso se hizo las leyes ¿no es cierto, señorita?

-Oh, sí, tienes razón, he estado considerando tomar como carrera ser policía o ser una detective o ser una juez pero es tan molesto que algunas personas se escapan de lo que merecen así que no he tomado una buena decisión de eso.

-…..Ya veo. Desea la justicia y el castigo a toda costa….pero déjame hacerle una pregunta ¿si una madre mata a su esposo borracho porque ella estaba embarazada igual ella tendría que pagar?

-Absolutamente no, la cuestión es que fue por defensa propia y la protección del niño. El hijo de puta no debió de haber llegado borracho y haber puesto en peligro a su mujer e hijo.

-Interesante, su respuesta me ha intrigado….se nota que tiene un gran sentido del honor.

-Ohhhoohh tranquilo señor Aburame, no necesita halagarme para tenerme esta noche, como recompensa por su buen oído y buen criterio te daré una noche que jamás olvidaras-Contesto casualmente la mujer con una sonrisa sensual pero salvaje y oscuro. Shino ni se inmuto mas solo pensó que quizás era tiempo para experimentar el proceso de reproducción humana, ya sabía mucho sobre la mecánica en el estudio de sus insectos pero igual era lógico que el también tuviera su primer momento de reproducción sexual. Si, pensó que era lógico que tuviera su momento de disfrute carnal aunque como un Aburame hasta la medula, el no caería en la lujuria como los demás humanos; él era del clan Aburame, la lógica y el análisis está firmemente plantado en su psique.

Lastimosamente ,en ese mundo no existen los Jutsus de control de natalidad y Shino estuvo tan concentrado en mantener escondido a sus Kikaichu que siniquiera pensó en usar un condón no es que el supiera usar uno y también Shino tampoco sabía que la mujer que termino teniendo relaciones era nada más ni nada menos que la diosa de la venganza y la retribución Nemesis que aquella noche tenía el deseo de tener un hijo semidiós y si bien el sujeto llamado Makoto Nakamura le había llamado la atención en su forma de ser inicialmente pero a azares del destino se terminó encontrado y conociendo a Shino Aburame y este le había encantado tanto que decidió que el seria el padre de su nuevo hijo. Y así, nueve meses después Shino Aburame se golpeaba fuertemente en la frente al encontrar a un recién nacido Ethan Aburame y una nota diciendo la verdad de la divinidad de Nemesis con todo lo relación frente a la puerta de su oficina en la universidad y si, Shino se dijo que la próxima vez pensara mejor las cosas con la lógica y no con su pene. No es que en realidad sucedió así pero meh. No todo era tan malo, al menos su hijo tenía Chakra y podía heredar su capacidad de tener sus propios Kikaichu. La lógica dicta que ese es el mejor camino.

* * *

**Juugo Jyugo.**

Menos mal que Hashirama Senju logro controlar la energía natural en el cuerpo de Juugo porque si no el mismo ya se hubiera convertido en uno de los hombres más hijo de la gran perra de toda la historia de la humanidad contando que la demostración de poder del Chakra y su salvajismo no podría haber sido visto de buena manera. Juugo se concentró en aprender lo esencial de ese mundo más solo se concentró en vivir solo en las calles como un vagabundo o más en concreto en los bosques en las afueras de Dakota de norte y como estaba cerca de cañada era normal que se encontraría con monstruos y Juugo les usaría como ayuda relajante en permitir a su lado bestial descargarse contra los monstruos y para mala suerte para los últimos porque sufrieron grandes palizas de dimensiones épicas. Y fue ahí cuando Juugo termino encontrando con la única mujer hasta ahora que podía soportar sus desmadres cuando perdía el control….no es que igual la mujer sea la más cuerda o la más sana mentalmente.

-¡Si, adelante! ¡Pelea así, chico! ¡Whooa, no he tenido tanta diversión desde la segunda guerra mundial! ¡Si! ¡Eso fue un gran movimiento! ¡Te lo digo en serio, chico, me estás dando…! ¡QUE COOL!

-¡Aaauuurghh! ¡Destruir a enemigos! ¡Matar! ¡Matar!

-¡oh yeah! ¡Está decidido, tú y yo celebraremos esta noche! ¡Ahora a destrozar a estas porquerías! ¡SIIII, QUE VIVA LA GUERRA!

Juugo no sabría sino ocho meses y dos días después que en aquel momento de descontrol se terminó encontrando con la diosa de la guerra Enyo, gemelo del dios de la guerra sangrienta Ares y que durante su momento de compañerismo de armas en donde tuvieron una de las batallas más épicas poco después de ello tuvieron lo que muchos llamarían…. "Como en el fuego de la batalla, solo que nada de batalla" lo cual termino dando a una niña semidiós de cabello naranja y ojos rojos que Juugo decidió nombrar como Kimmi Jyugo tanto al honor de su viejo amigo caído Kimimaro y también a su desequilibrado clan. Para Juugo no fue malo sobre el hecho que a sus veinte años ya sea padre, es más estaba muy feliz porque tenía una hija sin importar que sea una semidiosa y demás, sino que lo malo es que Juugo era un vagabundo que vivía alimentándose en la naturaleza. Eso no era bueno para una niña así que el decidió buscar un empleo pero sabría que la tendría muy difícil. Tanto para el como para su hija con su maldita habilidad de su clan ya perdido.

* * *

**Hinata Hyuuga.**

Ella amaba a Naruto, de eso no había duda pero hubo complicaciones para Hinata después de que ella terminara en aquel nuevo mundo y mientras aprendía sobre ese mundo termino conociendo a un joven llamado Apell el cual era en si casi parecido a la persona que Hinata amaba con todo su corazón pero igual la Hyuuga era muy leal a Naruto como para enamorarse de otra persona pero igual trato con amabilidad a Apell que en verdad se mostraba muy interesado en ella. En aquel entonces Hinata no sabía que ella había llamado la atención del dios del sol Apollo, el dios se había encaprichado con la Hyuuga y a diferencia de las mujeres con la que se ha acostado Hinata era diferente. Inicialmente porque era la primera mortal (más o menos, solo que con Chakra) que a la primera no se le caía encima o que ninguno de sus encantos no surtían efecto. El muy bien podría violarla y terminar el asunto en aquel momento pero el aun con ser muy arrogante o ser un poco cruel cuando la situación lo amerite no era alguien que tomaba la pureza de una mujer a la fuerza como lo hacían Zeus, Heracles, en la antigüedad Poseidón y Ares, después de todo su hermana era la defensora de las mujeres y en parte él tenía en mente un sentido del respeto a la raza femenina. Hinata no pudo buscar activamente a sus amigos en el mundo porque tenía junto a ella a Apollo que se hacía llamar Apell y después de todo le necesitaba para poder sobrevivir a aquel raro y fuera de lugar mundo o más en concreto florida. Y entonces sucedió…la noche que Apollo y Hinata tuvieron relaciones.

La Hyuuga ya a sus diecinueves años había dejado claro que ella amaba con fervor a otra persona pero que ella se sentía muy sola y que Apollo (Apell para ella) fue muy compresivo y caritativo con ella aun cuando no podía así que se le entrego voluntariamente pero más solo fue sexo. Por otro lado para Apollo en vez de satisfacerlo le causo una sensación de vacío ya que toda mortal que se le cruzara se enamoraban de el sin remedio alguno y ahora la única mujer que aun después de dormir con él no tenía ningún sentimiento por él le era un gran golpe tanto en el ego como en el corazón y así decidió que el haría enamorar a la Hyuuga con toda la forma posible y fue ahí que supo que Hinata estaba embarazada y Apollo por primera vez ,en ver de irse y dejar atrás a la mujer que tendría uno de sus hijos él se mantuvo con ella cuidándola y velando por ella e incluso le dijo todo sobre los dioses y el hecho que él no se podía quedar con ella y es que él ya sabía que su padre Zeus haría una prohibición a los dioses en visitar a sus hijos semidioses y todo porque Poseidón tuvo un hijo aun con el juramento hecho al rio estigia. Hinata no le molesto en lo más mínimo más igual le informo que ella no era un mortal normal, explicando igual sus ojos aperlados y su agilidad innata, y le pidió a Apollo que le mantuviera en secreto lo cual el dios del sol acepto después de todo para él era obvio que el de verdad se había enamorado de la Hyuuga. Y así llego el día del nacimiento de la hija de Hinata y Apolo; Nejibana Hyuuga y también fue cuando Apollo partió del lado de la mujer que realmente amo no sin antes darle algo que le gustaba realmente a Hinata y que fue que causo que el siempre arrogante, inmaduro y relajado dios del sol se enamorara de una normal fuera de lo común.

-"_mis soles…espérenme al atardecer…volveré a ustedes" si, impresionante….nos veremos Hinata._

Y eso era porque Hinata siempre le gustaban los haikus de Apollo. Aun tan mal hecho sean.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha.**

Hestia tenía la habilidad de sentir la llama de la familia de todos los seres, en su familia, en los titanes, en los semidioses y en los mortales, aun cuan caótico o distante sean sus hermanos y demás familiares Hestia podía sentir que al menos en una mínima parte sus hermanos se quieren o al menos quieren a una persona y eso era suficiente para Hestia. Pero entonces ocurrió algo que le perturbo profundamente como la llegada de algunas presencias y una muy notable la cual era como si fuera un sol en miniatura ,un amor a la familia que era incluso superior a todo ser existente y ella trato de investigar de que se trataba ,se encontró con un mortal muy notable y excéntrico y Hestia se verdad se sintió cautivada por aquel mortal pero para su sorpresa fue visitado por otra diosa y Hestia decidió sabiamente dejarle solo y fue a investigar a las otras fuentes de energías raras pero una le llamo igual la atención y es que era muy diferente a todo lo que había conocido ,la llama de la familia de aquel sujeto estaba absolutamente muerta pero en su corazón había calor pero era algo tan paradójico y raro que termino con encontrándose con Sasuke Uchiha.

Y no fue algo muy bueno ,para Hestia en verdad ,ella fue la primera hija de Cronos y Rhea después de todo , era muy fuerte e incluso aún más que casi todos los olímpicos juntos pero ella era un ser de paz y calidez ,ella no quería ni necesitaba estar en el poder pero eso no venia del caso sino que siendo una diosa poderosa ella fue capaz de sentir el oscuro pasado del joven Uchiha ,en como su llama del amor a su familia que era muy poderosa fue pisoteada por su hermano por culpa de algunas acciones fuera de su control y como su infancia fue destruida para siempre y Hestia se sintió tan mal que ella se comprometió en hacer crecer un poco esa llama en el joven Uchiha y hacerlo un poco más feliz. Ella en secreto termino trabajando como secretaria de Sasuke en el departamento de policía en Denver; Colorado y ahí ella lentamente construyo una relación con el Uchiha siendo inicialmente como compañeros de trabajos para después ser casi-amigos pero eso no era suficiente para Hestia y ella se esforzó aún más para llegar a Sasuke e igual entonces Sasuke fue muy terco pero entonces ocurrió algo que sacudió la vida inmortal de Hestia desde ese momento para siempre como igual sacudiría a muchos de sus familiares después. En medio de una discusión Sasuke mas por enojo que por otra cosa había besado a Hestia lo cual fue como si hubiera sido una erupción para la diosa virgen…o más bien ex virgen. Una cosa es ser alguien calmado y que tenga la suficiente fuerza mental para soportar discusiones y problemas estúpidos con los demás dioses por más de quien sabe cuántos miles de años pero eso no quiere decir que esa persona sea exenta de sentir ira, odio, frustración y demás emociones, por lo tanto cuando Sasuke la beso Hestia literalmente sintió como todo el fuego en su interior estallo y que le permitió liberar todas esas emociones oscuras reprimidas en un una única manera posible; sexo.

Sexo duro y enojado.

-_Mph…..en realidad fue genial-_Porque aun como es Sasuke, frio, estoico, callado, impermutable y demás el aún seguía siendo hombre de sangre caliente así que el revolcón que tuvo con Hestia le había dejado una buena impresión que no se le podía quitar jamás. Hestia por otro lado estuvo muy mortificada, temerosa y frustrada por varias semanas después ya que resulto que había roto su juramento de ser virgen eternamente pero sobretodo igual sabía bien que tendría un hijo semidiós debido al hecho que ella ya podía sentir a su hijo ya creciendo en ella y no cabía duda que sería poderoso en el dominio del fuego que incluso superaría a apolo ¡siendo un dios igual! Pero ella no se pudo quejar después ya que después de su noche de pasión con Sasuke en ella nació un fuego (perdonen el juego de palabra) que solo el Uchiha podía callar y menos mal que Hestia era muy discreta porque no quería que nadie supiera ese lado salvaje suyo. Igual, quizás sea por el control del fuego que ella y Sasuke tienen que explicaba los salvajes y fogosos que eran en la intimidad. Pero aun con todo los problemas que vendría en el futuro Hestia no se arrepintió de haber roto su juramento y haber estado con un mortal excéntrico y eso justamente cuando miro el rostro de su primer amado hijo; Itama Uchiha ,que sintió que todo valió la pena. Porque el calor que sintió en su corazón fue más poderoso el que ella le tenía a su familia. Porque su hijo, sin importar que, era su familia más importante.

* * *

**Shikamaru Nara e Ino Yamanaka.**

-men, esto es problemático….

-¡wahh! ¡Wahh!

-Cálmate ya, Annabeth….rayos, esto es tan problemático.

-¡deja de quejarte Shikamaru y ven a ayudarme limpiar a Danny! ¡Es tu turno ahora!

-Cálmate mujer que yo tengo mis asuntos aquí con mi hija….que problemático.

-¡wahh! ¡Wahh! ¡Wahh!

-¡rayos, Shikamaru, tengo que hacer una entrega en media hora con más de quince ramos de flores al otro lado de la ciudad! ¡No puedo hacer esto sola!

-¿Quién te manda tener hijo entonces, mujer loca?

-¡te odio, hijo de puta!

-….men, las madres son muy problemáticas.

Siendo el genio que era Shikamaru logro aprender rápidamente la información necesaria para sobrevivir a aquel mundo como también logro encontrar a su descarriada compañera de equipo Ino y así juntos se la ingeniaron vivir cómodamente en nuevo México en un apartamento modesto fuera de la ciudad ,Ino construyo una gran tienda de flores mientras que Shikamaru de alguna manera se la ingenio ganar dos veces más de dos millones de dólares en concursos de respuestas y acertijos en televisión en vivo además que era bibliotecaria en la universidad de santa fe en la cual termino conociendo a la que sería la madre de su hija Annabeth Nara siendo Athena la diosa de la guerra justa. La reunión fue intención de parte de Shikamaru ya que él supo detectar lo diferente que era Athena de los demás humanos y así evito que el tipo ese llamado Frederick Chase se relacionara con la mujer extraña aun cuando Athena había ayudado a Frederick tener sus estudios universitarios. No hace falta decir que el encuentro entre Athena y Shikamaru fue la batalla verbal más rara, larga, confusa y pesada que se ha tenido en la historia porque de una manera siempre respondían de una manera al otro tan difícil de entender que solo quizás Albert Einstein entendería. Y así Athena casi diariamente visitaría a Shikamaru para mostrar su superioridad en conocimiento y en otros modos pero Shikamaru se la ingeniaba para salir indemne y en medio de toda la rara rivalidad Athena tuvo un hijo de cerebro con Shikamaru que fue nombrada Annabeth por la misma Athena. Shikamaru en realidad no le importo un comino que Athena era una diosa y las demás cosas más solo se quejó lo problemático en ser padre a tal corta edad.

Ino fue un tema un poco diferente pero igual más peligroso que cualquiera ya que resulta que su hijo Danny Yamanaka resulto ser nada más ni nada menos que un hijo de Hades, el rey del inframundo. Todo comenzó cuando en una visita al mundo mortal Perséfone junto a su esposo Hades compraron unas exóticas flores de la tienda de Ino y fue por casualidad que el dios del inframundo se hubiera encaprichado por la rubia Yamanaka ya que fue hasta ahora una de las pocas mortales en no mostrar miedo en su presencia, eso era debido que Ino ya había sobrevivido a una guerra mundial ninja y más la pérdida de su amigo Chouji y su padre hizo que Ino madurara rápidamente. Pero igual eso no evito que perdiera su aptitud de coquetería que usualmente tenia y que permitiera que en aquel momento tuviera un revolcón rápido con Hades en la parte trasera de su tienda de flores. Pero de algo estamos seguro de todo el asunto es que…rayos, los dioses sí que son fértiles y aun cuando Ino uso la píldora….pero igual sucedió por cosa del destino… ¿o algo más? Pero el asunto fue que aun con todo y el breve encuentro entre la Yamanaka y el dios término dando resultado a un embarazo.

Cuando Danny nació Shikamaru que estaba con Ino en aquel entonces supo que era un semidiós y uno muy fuerte ya que muchos monstruos aparecieron en gran cantidad a los días posteriores ,por lo tanto Shikamaru ideo un Jutsu en donde tapaba los olores de Annabeth y Danny lo cual ayudaba muchísimo a los dos semidioses para que tuvieran una vida en paz e igual evitar que los otros dioses como Poseidón y Zeus supieran sobre la existencia de Danny pero Shikamaru sabía muy bien que ellos necesitarían entrenamiento intenso si querían sobrevivir en el mundo y era peor para Danny siendo hijo de uno de los tres grandes. No digan que Shikamaru es perezoso recolectando información porque consiguió muchísima cuando interrogo a Athena. Y al final ha pasado el tiempo y se ha demostrado…que uno de estos días Ino se iba a jalar los pelos de su cabello del enojo porque básicamente cuidaba a dos niños por si sola porque Shikamaru era tan perezoso que ni para eso servía ¡ni para cuidar a su propia hija!

-….en serio ¿en qué me he metido?

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki.**

Concentrar Chakra de la naturaleza era difícil en aquel mundo pero como Naruto era tan perseverante que se la ingenio para entrar en el modo sabio con rapidez y con poca energía de la naturaleza. Naruto no era un genio en analizar las cosas ,en cierto sentido es un poco bobo que sufría déficit de falta de atención ,por lo tanto es entendible que para Naruto aprender el inglés fue difícil aun con usar la habilidad del Kage Bushin pero entonces el decidió seguir aprendiendo más información ya que tuvo la brillante idea de ir a Japón creyendo que es ahí en donde estaban sus amigos y lo hizo pero no funciono pero entonces sorpresivamente encontró un sujeto que le presto una gran cantidad de dinero que le permitió a Naruto fundar su propia línea de restaurante de ramen que a poco tiempo fue un éxito total en las ventas y que le permitió abrir varias tiendas en todo el mundo siendo doce en total ,la cuales la más reciente fue hecha en Pierre ,Dakota del sur en donde el residía ,Naruto no podía explicar pero sentía que tenía que hacer algo importante en estados unidos y él siempre se ha dejado llevar por sus instintos así que no le dio vuelta al asunto. Durante año y medio se la paso centrado en su trabajo de restaurantes de ramen pero en cierto momento él se iba a los lugares inhóspitos para entrenar.

Era Naruto Uzumaki después de todo; entrenar era lo mejor que podía hacer. Además que a Kurama no le gustaba que su carcelero y amigo este tanto tiempo inactivo ,puede ser que el Bijuu haya cambiado para mejor pero aun así seguía sintiendo un deseo de destrucción de cualquier clase así que Naruto para calmarlo practicaba sus movimientos más destructivos y creaba unos nuevos lo cuales les permitió crear nuevos Jutsus de Futon y unas nuevas variaciones del Rasengan y los probaba en lugares desérticos en donde causaban una gran cantidad de destrucción que lograba calmar un poco el aburrimiento de Kurama. Pero entonces fue que en un día de entrenamiento que el sintió la presencia de un ser sin igual….bueno, dos en realidad pero una había desaparecido a la llegada de la otra y se trataba de una mujer muy llamativa, hermosa, ágil y segura de sí misma pero gracias a la habilidad de percepción de sentimientos oscuros gracias a su Bijuu Naruto pudo detectar muchos sentimientos oscuros dañinos en la mujer y como era usual Naruto pensaba que era su deber curar un poco el odio en esa mujer. Que resulto ser la diosa de la caza, la luna y la virginidad conocida como Artemis. Cabe decir que cuando Naruto supo sobre ello cómicamente se sorprendió.

Artemis siempre ha odiado a los hombres. Siempre lo ha hecho pero ella no era hipócrita; a través de los siglos ella se ha topado con buenos hombres ,grandes héroes ,muchos mejores que lo que fueron Heracles ,Orion y muchos más pero entonces ella era muy orgullosa para afirmar esas palabras pero por otro lado su odio no podría desaparecer porque igual siempre tiene que convivir con las peores clases de hombres como Ares ,Dionisio ,Poseidón e incluso su propio hermano Apolo y su padre Zeus ,por lo tanto su odio no podría desaparecer así no mas pero cuando ella se encontró con el extraño mortal que usaba un especie de energía muy desconocido se quedó en shock tanto por la fuerte sensación y conexión con la naturaleza que tal personaje poseía.

Por un lado Artemis intento ser dura y fría con Naruto como es usualmente es ella con los hombres aunque se contuvo en mostrar su perturbación ante la extraña y relajante sensación natural que emanaba el mortal Uzumaki pero por el otro lado Naruto ni se inmuto por el grosero comportamiento de Artemis ya acostumbrado a los tratos fuera de lugar de su amiga Sakura ,lo frio que era Sasuke al hablar ,la forma un poco denigrante que muchos de sus amigos en el pasado le hablaban como si fuera alguien inferior pero sobretodo Naruto era tan buen chico que simplemente le dio igual en el modo en como Artemis le trataba y con su característico modo de ser trato de ser su amigo. Y Artemis aun con sus protestas, amenazas e incluso intentos de asesinatos no pudo evitar seguir visitando y encontrándose con Naruto y poco a poco el rubio finalmente le hizo entender finalmente a Artemis que….no todos los hombres son malos. O solo uno era la excepción siendo para Artemis se trataba de Naruto. Quien se convirtió a primera instancia en su conocido, después su amigo y finalmente….amante.

Cuando Zoe supo eso casi le dio un paro cardiaco.

Nadie sabría exactamente como Naruto se la ingenio para ser tan cercano a Artemis ,Naruto era un bocaza bobo gritón despistado gracioso levemente pervertido que en otra ocasión ya hubiera muerto por la diosa de la luna pero era el aura natural ,tan pacífica ,tan calmada ,tan pura de Naruto que Artemis se encariño con el Uzumaki e incluso cuando uso sus poderes divinos para ver el interior de Naruto ella literalmente lloro por la pureza que era aunque tuvo que interrogar fuertemente a Naruto sobre Kurama pero que al saber sobre su vida y su deseo de proteger a sus seres preciosos eso conmovió a la diosa y fue así que el rubio Jinchuriki se convirtió en la pareja de la mencionada…..y que pareja ,la frase que dice "saldremos esta noche a cazar" que significa vulgarmente recoger a cuanta pareja o cuanta "momentos felices" se obtienen en una noche se puede venir a Artemis que al descubrir los besos ,las caricias y los juegos previos no dejaba solo a Naruto en ningún momento. Cuando Zoe Nightshade supo sobre la relación de su señora con un hombre mortal raro se armó una grande en donde Naruto tuvo en el hospital tres días seguidos y fue así que Zoe ayudo a Artemis mantener su secreto de sus demás cazadoras. Pero entonces el hecho que Artemis se abrió a una relación normal con un hombre trajo algunos sentimientos que no muy bien pudo manejar.

El miedo al rompimiento, Artemis era frágil ya que sabía bien que si Naruto rompía con ella entonces ella se volvería una loca sanguinaria que mataría a quien sabe cuánto porque el dolor, el sentimiento de traición y soledad sería demasiado para ella pero Naruto le permitió que ella le marcara con un sello divino para que el fuera siempre leal a ella. Los celos fueron un problema muy grave ya que ella tuvo que sentirlos cuando escuchaba a Naruto mencionar a todas las mujeres que ha conocido y algunas que para todos excepto para el Jinchuriki tenían obvios sentimientos por el e incluso Artemis casi mata por accidente a Zoe en un malentendido cuando la teniente cazadora mostro un gesto afectivo al rubio Uzumaki cuando este deportico lo imbécil que era Heracles. Y finalmente la lujuria; hay que pensar que esa era la primera relación normal de Artemis con alguien del sexo opuesto (la única en verdad, no es que ella fuera lesbiana mas no prohibía a sus cazadoras tener sus…ehm…ya saben) por lo tanto era obvio comparar a Artemis sobre el noviazgo con un niño de tres años sobre el asunto. Y así que en un momento de lujuria no controlada Artemis rompió su juramento de ser virgen eternamente pero a diferencia de Hestia ella literalmente mando a la mierda todo el asunto porque tuvo que ser ayudaba por Zoe para poder caminar durante una semana y eso que perdió otra con Naruto entando solos en el apartamento del último. Como Naruto cariñosamente llamo que era "complejo de una cazadora a la victoria o los instintos animales reprimidos a flotes" y Naruto agradecía a Kurama por su resistencia porque si no se hubiera muerto. Pero entonces esto trajo un problema….

-¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! ¡TE MATARE, UZUMAKI! ¡AHHRGH, LO JURO QUE DESTROZARE ESA POLLA TUYA CON UNA CUCHARA!

-Tranquila amor….tú lo estás haciendo b—

-¡CALLATE YA! ¡TU CULPA! ¡¿OISTE?! ¡TU CULPA!

-…Si ,cariño…-Como todo los hombres en el mundo cuando están en una situación de no-ganar con su mujer Naruto contesto aquella famosa frase mientras intentaba por todos los medios resistir el tremendo apretón de mando de Artemis que le estaba dando. E incluso estaba usando su modo Sabio demostrando que a poco su mano podría terminar siendo triturada. No era para menos ya que su novia diosa estaba dando a luz. Cabe decir que Naruto estuvo dos meses en el hospital por la paliza terrible que recibió de Artemis y Zoe cuando se supo esa noticia. Fue difícil para Artemis ocultar ese hecho más con solo usar unas mentiras piadosas ella se quedó viviendo en una granja secreta que Naruto construyo y que empleaba sellos de Fuinjutsu que Kurama le había enseñado que le permitía mantener a su pareja divina en secreto. Claro que hubo problemas cuando Zeus llamaba a su hija para reuniones con los demás olímpicos o cuando Apolo quería ver a su hermana además de las otras cazadoras pero con un Kage Bushin y un Henge más hacer llamadas vía Iris permitió a Artemis estar a salvo por esos ochos meses y medio de la vista de sus personas más cercanas y que podrían poner en peligro la vida de su primera descendencia semidiós. Y ahora ahí estaban ,Naruto mas pálido que el mismo Sai ,mas de treintas clones corriendo por todos lados en pánico ,Artemis acostada en una cama respirando con dificultad mientras intentaba dar a luz , Zoe que le temblabas las manos fuertemente y una doctora mortal que bajo efecto de la niebla no podía ver los clones de Naruto o escuchar las cuestiones de los clones y seres inmortales ,para la mortal solo era una simple pareja junto a una hermana de alguno de ellos presenciando el nacimiento en casa lo cual se debería de hacerse en un hospital como debe de ser.

-Tranquila….empuja un poco más señorita, ya falta poco…

-¡OH LA PUTA QUE TE PARIO! ¡¿COMO ASI QUE ESTE TRANQUILA?! ¡ESTO DUELE, ESTUPIDA! ¡SI NO FUERAS MUJER YA TE HABRIA DESTRUIDO! ¡ARRHHG!

-Wow, no sabía que sería capaz de maldecir así, lady Artemis.

-¡NO ES EL MOMENTO, ZOE! ¡ARGHHH!

-¡WWAAAHH!

-Finalmente señorita….-Comento vacíamente la doctora mortal mientras el llanto de un bebe resonaba en toda la habitación. Artemis dio un suspiro tembloroso pero al oír el llanto del bebe extendió sus manos al frente inconscientemente y espero así unos diez minutos hasta que tuvo en sus brazos a su propio descendiente de su propia carne y hueso. Artemis no estuvo muy emocionada sobre el hecho que tendría un semidiós que desgraciadamente no podrá ver crecer pero cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos, un hermoso bebe de cabellos castaños rojizos brillantes y unos pequeños ojos azules claros Artemis sintió que se enamoró de su propio retoño en aquel momento y lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Y al sentir un beso en su mejilla un poco húmeda supo que Naruto igual estaba feliz porque igual también podía escucharlo llorar en voz baja. Era el mejor momento que había tenido.

-Gracias por todo, Artemis….me diste lo que siempre quise, una familia, te amo con todo mi corazón, Ttebayo.

-Si….yo también….ella….ella es preciosa…uff….será una gran mujer—

-Espera un momento, señorita ¿Quién ha dicho que es niña?

-Espera ¿Qué?-Naruto ,Zoe y Artemis alzaron la cabeza en shock para ver a la mortal para después al mismo tiempo bajar la cabeza esperando a Artemis mover la manta que cubría al recién nacido esperando ver la verdad del asunto y fue un shock que era…un niño. Pero incluso entonces antes de que incluso pensaran o dijeran algo, Artemis hizo una mueca al sentir algo en su interior lo cual la mortal reacciono de inmediato y se acomodó para comenzar a mover unas que otras mantas además de quitar las que ya estaban sucias, Artemis hizo otra mueca y gruño en voz baja mientras le daba su hijo a Zoe mientras Naruto movía la cabeza entre su pareja y la doctora completamente fuera de lugar y muy preocupado. La doctora mortal alzo un poco la cabeza mirando directamente a Naruto y a Artemis para después hablarle sin rodeo.

-Bien, creo que es mejor prepararse para el siguiente.

-¿siguiente?

-Oh ¿no sabía? Usted tendrá gemelos.

-….mi primer hijo es un niño….y tendré gemelos…. ¡ESTA JODIDA IRONIA APESTA!-Lo que sería un buen momento para Artemis se dañó profundamente, descubrir que formo a un semidiós varón era un pequeño golpe a su orgullo y sabía bien que esto le mordería el trasero en el futuro, es decir ella amaba a su hijo y a Naruto pero igual seguía odiando a los hombres, por otro lado también está que ella tendrá que dar a luz otra vez. Ella tendría gemelos….si apolo estuviera aquí seria con seguridad que soltaría una tontería sobre de tal palo tal astilla. Pero después de tres horas de gritos ,lagrimas ,una mano finalmente rota , una cazadora sosteniendo a un semidiós recién nacido varón , a un doctor que se despertaría después solo en el medio de la nada jurando que la noche anterior fue un día de locos dio paso al hijo final de Artemis que resultó ser una niña. Al menos eso calmo un poco a Artemis aunque soltó una frase que simplificaba una sola cosa-….Es oficial, que se joda mi padre, no dejare que mi niño se convierta en un idiota descerebrado amante del ramen.

-¡oye, insúltame a mí pero no insultes al ramen! ¡Es los alimentos de los dioses!

-¡Soy una diosa así que no lo es!

Y es obvio que la vida de Mangetsu y Tsukino Uzumaki no sería muy normal. Considerando que eran Uzumaki y que su madre supuestamente era una diosa virgen da fe sobre ello.

* * *

**KillerBee. **

Ame-no-Oshido-Mimi o Mimi para los conocidos miro fijamente a su madre que veía sentada en su trono a toda la tierra. Mimi era una mujer japonesa de cabello rojizo y ojos negros, piel pálida y llevaba una yukata roja con diseños de llamas en ella y finalizando unos tacones de madera tradicional japonés, ella movió de un lado a otro mientras intentaba hablar a su madre sobre sus dudas como igual también el hecho que ella y su madre estaban en un puesto observatorio fuera de la tierra, algo imposible pero considerando quienes eran ellas era obvio que estar en el espacio es posible. Mimi suspiro interiormente, ella de verdad no le gustaban los problemas, no en lo más mínimo y sabía bien que estaban en uno muy grande pero no sabía exactamente que tanto o como ocurrió o porque rayos estaban ahí. De improvisto escucho un carraspeo y descubrió que vino de su madre.

-Mi querida Oshido-chan, tranquilízate…no hay nada de malo en preguntarme lo que tú quieras.

-Okasaan….es que no me gustan los problemas….prefiero que no haya ninguno pero…bueno, no importa, no quería molestarte. En serio.

-Lo sé, siempre has sido alguien que evita siempre los conflictos, mi querida hija….pero no hay problema….háblame, ven, dime lo que te molesta.

-Bueno…no sé exactamente que está ocurriendo con los demás dioses o lo que sea pero….madre ¿Por qué trajiste a esos ninjas de ese otro universo? ¿Por qué los salvaste? ¿O porque dejas o causas que ellos tengan descendencia con los dioses griegos y romanos?

-Porque son necesarios ,mi hermano y padres ya se están acercando a nosotros para iniciar una guerra que sacudiría el cosmos para siempre y la fuerza de estos ninjas será muy necesaria además que me lo deben ,salve sus vidas después del estrepitoso resultado en aquel asunto del choque en el espacio-tiempo. Sobre los semidioses, ellos serán necesarios, muy necesario para la gran batalla y no lo digo solo contra Cronos, Gaia y Urano sino también a algunos dioses egipcios y ni hablemos de los problemas que Susanoo y mis padres causaran.

-….que problema….pero entonces, si se necesitaba semidioses ¿Por qué no tú tienes…?

-Oshido-chan….yo ya estoy embarazada-Confeso la mujer dando la vuelta en su trono, que resultó ser uno movible, dejando a la vista a una mujer mayor de gran belleza de cabello naranja brillante, ojos cafés rojizos, una piel levemente tostada y una figura sin igual, portaba la combinación de una yukata y una armadura dorada solo que en el pecho y brazos, a simple vista se notaba que estaba embarazada y de mucho tiempo. Ella sonrió con calidez a su hija que se quedó pasmada ante esa simple vista y se rio aún más ya imaginando cuanto se quejara su hija cuando tenga que cuidar a su descendiente-Si ,será un semidiós y sin igual…lástima que su padre no podrá estar con nosotros….pobre KillerBee-san ,en realidad fue gracias a él y al Bijuu llamado Gyuki que permitió que él y los demás ninjas no perdieran sus cuerpos físicos en el incidente con el espacio-tiempo….menos mal que estuvo bien lo suficiente como para que me diera un descendiente ,lastima por él y Gyuki. Espero que el Bijuu este bien cuando se reforme en ocho años.

-Okasaan…. ¿Por qué...?

-¿Por qué no has sabido de esto? Varias razones pero sabría que te molestaría que tuviera un semidiós y sé que tú ya sabes que me ayudaras a criarlo. Hija, realmente odias cualquier problema.

-No lo niego….pero da lo mismo….

-…. ¿quieres decirme algo?

-¿Qué sucederá con los ninjas que están relacionados con los romanos? Sabes que es más difícil para sus semidioses que los griegos.

-Es necesario que mis futuros soldados sean también romanos….necesitamos toda la ayuda posible ,hija ,Susanoo va a ser imparable contra los demás dioses y solo los ninjas juntos a su hijos serán capaces de hacerle frente a mi tormentoso hermano y a los demás dioses descarriados…un mundo ya ha sido destruido ,no puedo permitir que otro lo sea…

-…Bueno, una última pregunta ¿Qué vamos a hacer con los cadáveres?-Comento Mimi con parsimonia señalando los cuerpos de tres viejas las cuales tenían en sus manos unos hilos y unas tijeras. La mujer sonrió con acidez y acomodo su trono para poder volver a ver a la tierra en todo su esplendor ,viendo en un cierto punto el olimpo ,en otro las tierras de los dioses egipcios y algunos otros lugares especiales que ningún otro ser no ha visto fuera del planeta. Después de unos momentos ella finalmente le contesto a su hija.

-Los cuerpos de las parcas se quedaran ahí pudriéndose hasta el final de sus existencia, sus almas y esencia siguen ahí pero con sus cuerpos muertos no harán mucho en verdad. Menos mal que Raijin, dios de los rayos, truenos y tormentas es leal a mí y me ayudo a capturar a estas viejas para evitar que dañaran a mis protegidos porque si no todo se hubiera dañado incluso antes de que empezara los cambios.

-Ara, ara ¿y eso porque, madre?

-Supuestamente es Percy Jackson el salvador del olimpo siendo dictado por la estúpida profecía ,bla ,bla ,bla pero según las parcas el nacimiento de los hijos de Hestia ,Artemis ,Minerva y Lupa siendo diosas virgen más el nacimiento de un nuevo hijo de Hades o los otros hijos semidioses de dioses como Enyo o Thanatos o Marte o Hera o Neptune entre algunos otros dioses además de otros cambios menores hechos por mí y Raijin ¡eso y más! cambio el destino del hijo de Poseidón drásticamente por consiguiente de todos lo que existen tanto semidioses como dioses ,titanes ,gigantes ,espíritus y más blablablá. Se cambió el destino. No solo eso sino que están también los hijos de Enyo, Hera y Thanatos, son muy poderosos y muy desiguales en el destino porque simplemente primero de todo los últimos jamás han tenido hijos semidioses. En poca palabra con los ninjas aquí hemos jodido el destino a un grado sin igual por lo que las parcas creían y querían destruir a los ninjas y sus hijos para corregir todo el cambio pero no podía permitir eso. Estas malditas están tan apegadas al destino y sus juegos de cortar de raíz a cualquier perturbación aunque sea mínimo solo por gusto me enferma totalmente….no se me dejo elección más que matarlas y tenerlas aquí fuera de su territorio y esperando que se desvanezcan con el tiempo.

-Pero entonces ¿Qué pasara con el destino, madre?

-Sencillo, solo somos nosotros que manejaremos el destino, las profecías serán dichas pero habrá quizás ocasiones en que puedan ser desafiadas sin consecuencias alguna, solo es la voluntad de querer combatir el destino que hará en verdad la diferencia y que puede cambiar las vidas de muchos, como un héroe que deja su marca en la historia, por este momento solo debemos de esperar a ver los resultados….la verdad en cierto sentido, las parcas no son necesarias y sé que nadie las va a extrañar.

-Supongo que si…..bueno, iré a dormir madre….y cuando nazca tu niño….por favor, no me llame….es muy problemático.

-Hahahaha, en serio no pareces hija mía, Oshido-chan…..y tranquila, el nacimiento de mi hijo no será un problema….después de todo, soy Amaterasu, la diosa del sol y la luz, soy mucho más que cualquier mortal o dios débil. Dar a luz es irónicamente lo mío en un juego de palabra. Pronto todo comenzara…y los ninjas junto a nuestros descendientes serán la clave de la supervivencia del cosmos….solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Y así, una historia empieza….

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Y ahí está. Esta historia nació de una idea que me nació cuando estuve leyendo un poco de mitología japonesas, que no es mucho, Wikipedia es una perra la verdad pero igual no hay exactitud en la mitología japonesa. La idea inicial seria que unos semidioses japoneses llegaran a estados unidos siendo estos Naruto ,Sasuke y algunos otros ,siendo Sasuke hijo de Susanoo , Itachi hijo de Tsukuyomi , Kakashi y Obito hijos de la representación física de Kamui y Shisui igual solo que con Kotoamatsukami….como sea pero entonces pensé ¿y si los nueves de Konoha tuvieran hijos semidioses? Esta idea no es tan nueva considerando que ya hay varios fics de esas clases….como unos dos, uno de los cuales se emplea que Naruto tuvo descendencia con Artemis y Athena cambiando en parte a Annabeth siendo hija de Naruto. Ahora hablare más a fondo del fic.**

**Sobre Shino y su papel en ser padre de Ethan y tener relaciones con Nemesis: La diosa en particular es una mujer cruel pero que solo actúa cuando es el momento indicado lo que tiene un gran sentido del honor además que Shino es una persona que se rige por la lógica y el pensamiento, yo pienso que su pareja dios perfecto seria Nemesis. Enyo es uno de los dioses que es más desconocido de todos en los libros de Percy Jackson, según pude comprobar en wiki, así que es más fácil crear una personalidad de acuerdo a mis gustos así que emparejarla con Juugo fue algo lógico. Para Hinata fue difícil ya que considere primero con Poseidón pero decidí que sería un poco problemático además que sería mejor con apolo aunque el hijo de los dos será una cuestión que tendré que abordar después y no, no habrá Naruhina por cierto así que lo siento. Inicialmente Athena igual tendría descendencia directa con Shikamaru como las otras diosas vírgenes pero pensé que Shikamaru no es tan especial como para que Athena haya hecho tal acción, inicialmente Shikamaru iba a estar con una diosa tranquila e incluso todo eso fue espontaneo pero pensé que sería lógico. Ino fue difícil, no se me ocurría alguien más pero entonces pensé en que se jodiera un poco las cosas así que decidí que sí, hades tendría un nuevo hijo semidiós. Sasuke con Hestia es un tributo en un fic que me gusto en donde se da esa pareja, pensé que Hestia sería la única que podría calmar el oscuro corazón de Sasuke dándole una familia así que fue muy lógico. Naruto con Artemis es más o menos la razón de todo el fic, ha habido varios fics de estas clases y como dije, hubo un fic que me gusto llamado "padre de semidioses" que pensé en darle una oportunidad a esta pareja aunque inicialmente seria Athena la que estaría con Naruto.**

**Los hijos y sus nombres tiene una explicación ,con la excepción de Ethan y Annabeth ,todos fueron pensando para ser originales ,es tedioso que en aquellos fics en donde Naruto siempre tiene hijo o los nombra Kushina o Minato o Sasuke con Itachi o Mikoto ,es tan cliché ,así que pensé ser original y pensé que los nombres de los niños fueron puesto así porque si se le daba un nombre de un familiar es solo una forma de usar el niño para recordar a aquel familiar perdido y eso me da asco ,un niño merece un nombre aparte y original ,no uno que esté basado en alguien más ,claro está que hay excepciones como el de Hinata y Juugo pero tienen sus motivos además que los nombres son diferentes después de todo. Inicialmente pensaba llamar al hijo de Naruto y Artemis Shisui a honor de mi Uchiha favorito pero pensé que un nombre acuerdo a la luna sería mejor y para quienes no lo sepan; Mangetsu significa "luna llena" y Tsukino significa "De la luna" y si bien se pregunta exactamente como los ninjas y los dioses lograron congeniar pues esa es la clave del fic, mostrare en breve momentos pasados de las vidas amorosas (no tanto con la mayoría en realidad) de los ninjas y los dioses. **

**Por otro lado la mitología japonesa es un muy jodida y vaga pero ahí va una pequeña explicación; Ame-no-Oshido-Mimi es hija de Amaterasu, diosa del sol, Amaterasu quería inicialmente que su hija fuera gobernante de la tierra siendo la primera emperador pero Ame-no-Oshido-Mimi solo miro a la tierra y confeso que no quería el trabajo porque había muchísimos problemas así que se negó, es muy breve el personaje mitológico pero hice muy bien su papel en el fic. Raijin es un dios elemental de los rayos y demás, no se sabe mucho de el así que no puse mucho de el en verdad. Se sabrá más de Amaterasu en el siguiente episodio.**

**Por otro lado también están los romanos pero eso será después, ya han mencionado a las diosas que tendrá descendencia pero la pregunta de todo es ¿Quiénes son los padres? Bueno, eso tendrá que averiguarlo. En el próximo capítulo; los otros padres darán aparición teniendo descendencias con dioses griegos y romanos además de algunas otras cosas. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
